Season 1, Episode 7 - The Hub
by SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: *This story contains spanking between three adult women. If that's not your thing, no problem… go no further. It is a work of fanfiction based on Season 1, Episode 7 of Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, entitled 'The Hub'. This scene begins after Skye confronts Coulson about the lack of extraction plan for Ward and Fitz. (26:41-28:19)


**Marvels Agents of SHIELD**

 **Season 1, Episode 7 – The Hub**

*This story contains spanking between three adult women. If that's not your thing, no problem… go no further.

It is a work of fanfiction based on Season 1, Episode 7 of **Marvel's Agents of SHIELD,** entitled 'The Hub'. I am in no way affiliated with the show nor the channel/s that air it. To much better understand the context of this story, I highly recommend watching the episode… it is currently on Netflix, as of 9/30/15. All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, which I take no credit for. Enjoy!*

This scene begins after _Skye confronts Coulson about the lack of extraction plan for Ward and Fitz_. (26:41-28:19)

In this version:

Instead of walking off, Coulson escorts Skye back to the plane. Meanwhile, Simmons admitted to Agent May what she and Skye had done, and May immediately went off to revive Sitwell. She returns to the plane/Simmons at the same time that Coulson delivers Skye to her.

Just as Agent May returned to Central Command on the Bus from reviving Agent Sitwell, Coulson too arrived, keeping a firm grip on Skye's arm. He deposits Skye next to an extremely wayward-looking Simmons and steps aside. Agent May's dark eyes bore into those of the two young women standing before her.

"You two did what?" The question was quiet, but deadly, rather more terrifying than if she had yelled it.

"We... Well, we just...", stammered Simmons.

But Skye looked much less abashed, no doubt because she had had no experience yet with being in trouble with May. "We wanted answers! And no one would tell us anything. Did you know that Fitz and Ward were sent out on that mission with no extraction planned?!"

After a subtle but serious glance at Coulson, Agent May crossed her arms in front of her and stepped closer to Skye, eliciting a slightly nervous step back from the newcomer. "I see. So, despite your lack of security clearance, despite our reassurances, and despite our very clear warnings, you decided to take matters into your own hands." This was not a question. "The two of you broke into an area beyond your clearance, attempted to hack into a secure server, and when caught, you actually shot Agent Sitwell, right in the middle of the Hub. Have I summed this all up correctly?"

"Um, technically," began Skye, "I didn't shoot that agent. That was Simmons. Somehow, I couldn't access...", she began, holding up her arm to remind everyone of the bothersome bracelet around her wrist.

Simmons gasped. "What?!" She gave Skye a furious glare, then looked frantically from Coulson to May. "Sir, Agent May, I swear, it was all her idea! I didn't intend to break any rules! And... and shooting Agent Sitwell..." Jemma noticeably shutters here, "that was all just a terrible accident! Please, may I apologize to him?" she pleads, in her most pathetic British accent.

"You most certainly will," replied Coulson. "Whether or not he chooses then to file a disciplinary report will still be at his discretion."

"Yes Sir, I-I understand Sir," Jemma responded, her head hanging so low that all they could see was the perfect part in her long brown hair.

Skye was watching Simmons in bemused disbelief. It was one thing to show contrition surely, but quite another to react as a naughty schoolgirl might. Simmons was fidgeting slightly and biting her lip. Skye even thought she sensed a bit of a tremor in the scientist's hands. What exactly was Jemma so afraid of?

"Look," Skye intervened, "there was no damage done. We didn't tamper with any files. And it's not like we shot that agent with an actual gun, it was just the night-night…"

"I thought it was 'just Simmons' who shot Agent Sitwell." May points out, with an absolutely dangerous look in her eyes. "Now, it's 'we'?"

Under that gaze, it was now Skye's turn to stammer. "Oh, no… I mean… well, that's what I meant."

Agent Coulson shook his head, with the air of a very disappointed father. "Well May, you seem to have this under control. I need to speak with Agent Hand. I'll be back soon."

May simply nodded, never taking her eyes off of the two miscreants in front of her. Simmons audibly whimpered.

Melinda uncrossed her arms and straightened up to her full height. Although her height was quite comparable to Jemma's and Skye's at best, she somehow seemed to tower over them. Her face seemed impassive at a glance, but Simmons recognized the controlled fury behind her eyes.

"The two of you have behaved like children", May scolded, still in her deceptively quiet voice. "You both will be extremely lucky if you are not sent packing from this plane. Coulson will no doubt speak to Victoria Hand on your behalf, but you will still face the consequences here."

Simmons turned pale.

"Yes, 'Mom'", Skye scoffs flippantly. "What will it be? Extra drills with Ward?"

May manages a small, forced smile at Skye. "Oh no. When someone on this team behaves like a precocious child, they get treated like one. Simmons, come here… let's show her, shall we?"

Simmons whined quietly and walked slowly but obediently over to May's side. May seated herself gracefully upon the white couch, and without prompting, Simmons pulled her jeans down to her knees and draped herself over May's lap.

Skye's mouth fell comically open as she stared at what was transpiring before her. May gently adjusted Jemma further over her lap, then wasted no time beginning to punish the young scientist.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Having seen May in action during combat, Skye knew well of her incredible strength, and couldn't help but flinch right along with Jemma. To her credit, Simmons' slight frame remained mostly still under Melinda's firm punishment, allowing only a small gasp of pain to escape her following the first swat.

Skye finally found her voice. "May…", she began tremulously. "I... I don't… What are you doing?!"

May continued to rain down a volley of strong slaps as she replied, "I'm teaching. I'm installing discipline, through punishment." Melinda looked up from her work, directly into Skye's wide eyes. "You'll see. You're next," she added simply.

May ignores Skye's splutter of disbelief and indignation, and focuses once again on the task at hand.

Skye looks down at Jemma's poor behind, where the skin just under her plain white panties was rapidly turning pink. She didn't know whether to storm out to follow Coulson and attempt to put a stop to this, or to simply run away as fast as she could. She remembered the disappointed look on Coulson's face however, and simultaneously recalled that they were currently nestled deep within the Hub. Where exactly would she run to?

Meanwhile, although she was no soldier, Simmons was handling this 'battle' like a real trooper. She squirmed only slightly as her punishment continued, and tried to hold back the soft cries of pain when they nevertheless escaped. May was showing no mercy; she showed no signs of letting up on this lesson.

After about 3 minutes, Melinda glanced up to find Skye now subconsciously showing her own nervousness, shifting her weight back and forth and chewing on her thumbnail. May stifled a grin, remembering the girl's attitude before, and knowing that this lesson was already making an impression on her.

Finally, when Simmons' rear end was an even, deep pink, Melinda paused for a moment. She rubbed Jemma's back, allowing her young ward the chance to catch her breath. Melinda's face softened slightly as she heard a sniffle escape from Simmons.

"May... Please, I'm sorry. I-I really don't know what came over me." Jemma said quietly.

Agent May nodded matter-of-factly. "Well, I think that covered your 'breaking and entering'. Now, we're going to deal with you shooting Agent Sitwell."

Simmons gasped quietly, then groaned as May reached over the side of the couch. It was apparent that Simmons had hoped her punishment was over. May clearly intended otherwise however, as from seemingly nowhere she pulled out a wicked looking wooden paddle.

"20", May stated firmly. Jemma groaned miserably, then nodded and replied with a trembling, "yes, Ma'am".

Melinda raised the paddle and brought it down hard on its upturned target with a resounding CRACK! Skye jumped as Jemma shrieked. "Ohhh..."

After a moment Melinda frowned slightly and immediately landed a second fierce blow to the curve where Jemma's rear meets her thighs. Jemma shrieked again, throwing her head back in pain. "You'd better keep track, Jemma…," Melinda warns sharply.

"Ahh... one!" Jemma managed to get out.

Melinda nodded, and her expression softened once again. "Better. We'll begin again."

Skye felt like her heart was pounding somewhere in the region of her throat. She attempted to swallow it, to put it back in place, only to find that her throat was too dry to swallow. Dozens of incoherent thoughts dashed through her mind, but shock alone was enough to keep her rooted to the spot, her hands covering her mouth in sympathy.

May began the 20 strong swats with the paddle over again. By the 8th, Jemma was kicking slightly with each, and Skye suspected that she had begun to cry. To Simmons' credit once again, she still managed to respond appropriately despite her sobs.

By the 12th hard crack of the paddle however, Simmons began to plead for mercy. "12! Ohhh, May, please... please...".

But May did not relent. Skye saw May take a deep breath, as if steeling herself. After 15 smacks, Jemma's responses were becoming nearly incomprehensible; she was crying in earnest now. At the 18th, Jemma threw her head back again with a desperate cry. Her hand flew back as well, as if to protect her backside. She immediately withdrew it however, whimpering, "ohh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" May waited patiently until Simmons counted, then whispered almost inaudibly, "good girl".

This was followed by two final, fierce cracks of the paddle in rapid succession. Jemma howled in pain, kicking her feet. "19, TWENTY!" she shrieked. It now took Jemma a full minute to catch her breath and compose herself. It may have been May gently lying the evil paddle against Jemma's inflamed rear end that prompted the young woman to thank her supervising officer.

"Thank you, M-Ma'am", she whimpered, making no attempt to get up. May leaned over the side of the couch, returning the paddle to its resting place. "I'm sorry," Jemma repeated quietly again. "Agent May, I'm so sorry." This was followed by strengthened sobs.

"I know," May answered simply, but not unkindly. Skye blinked back tears herself, in empathy for Jemma. She could now see a few purple splotches on top of the deep red of her colleague's bottom. May fixed Simmons' skirt and proceeded to rub her back gently. "I know."

May looked up and her eyes met Skye's. She pointed to a box of tissues at the end of the central workspace. Skye took the hint, retrieved a few tissues and brought them over to May. Melinda handed them to Simmons without a word. The young woman accepted them gratefully and proceeded to mop up her tears.

After another minute or two, Melinda patted Jemma on the back. "All right, come on." Simmons gingerly pushed herself up to standing. Skye winced right along with her, imagining that every movement must be excruciating. May kept a steadying hand on Jemma until she was firmly upright. She looked into her wards' brown eyes and said quietly, "you understand why we just went through this, right?"

Jemma nodded, sniffling. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you", she added, quite genuinely.

May wiped a few tears off Jemma's cheeks. "Good", she replied gently. "Now, go clean up. I expect you back in the lab in 10".

Jemma nodded once more, taking a deep breath to compose herself. "Yes, ma'am." With what looked like a subtle curtsy, she turned and headed out, but not before giving Skye a small, reassuring smile.

May cracked her knuckles, following Jemma's exit with her eyes. Those deep dark eyes then turned to Skye.

Skye had no idea what to think. She was scared; she was angry at May, and part of her considered resisting or even refusing what she knew was coming next. Another part of her was confused and curious about Simmons' quiet acceptance and obedience during her punishment. What was that little smile she had just given her? And was this really how things worked around here?

It seemed that she was about to find out. When May finished cracking her knuckles, she motioned Skye to her. Skye gulped visibly and took just a few steps closer.

"May..." Skye's voice was hoarse. "May, please don't do this."

Agent May considered the young woman for a moment. Finally, she asked, "have you ever received a spanking before?"

Skye blushed slightly and responded, "um, well… I have been hit before… but never like that". Skye recalled having been slapped in the face multiple times by an abusive foster father. It had been terrible, and once she had moved from his house Skye had vowed to herself that she would never be hit like that again. But while she was scared, she had to admit that there had been something very different about what she'd just witnessed. May didn't really seem angry, and certainly not out of control. This was… Different.

"Well, it is a punishment. And, it hurts", states May, matter-of-factly. "The point of it is to teach a valuable lesson, and provide strong deterrent from ever committing the infraction again," she adds.

Skye bit her lip, feeling her face flushing once more. "I don't suppose that, if I promise now never to do it again, we could skip it?"

May bit back a smile. "I'm afraid not. As agents of SHIELD, we are all accountable for our actions. And I know that Simmons did not come up with that plan. She has never behaved like this before…" May adds pointedly, giving Skye a stern look.

"I believe that," Skye muttered under her breath, remembering Jemma's pitiful performance when caught. "But… you've clearly spanked her before. I mean," Skye went on quickly, "she seemed to know what to expect, and... and what to do."

"And now you have some idea of what to expect… and what to do." May states, beckoning Skye over to her again.

Skye shuffled over slowly, feeling her heart start to race. As soon as she was within reach, May took her by the arm and pulled her in closer. Skye gulped again.

"Take down your pants."

Skye looked at May in alarm and tried unsuccessfully to take a step back. "I… What? No…"

May frowned at her sternly. "Either you take them down, or I will do it for you. If I have to do it, I will be very displeased."

Skye heard the warning tone in May's voice, and knew that there was no escape. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly fumbled with the button on her slacks. May nodded approvingly.

After what felt like five minutes, Skye finally succeeded in unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Here, however, she hesitated again, giving May a pleading look. With an irritated frown, May yanked Skye's pants all the way down with one swipe and firmly pulled her over her lap. Skye gasped and struggled instinctually until she felt a fierce CRACK across her backside. She cried out and kicked hard, spinning her head around in time to see the wooden paddle raise for another attack.

CRACK!

"OW!" Skye struggled even harder, her hand flying back to try to block the paddle. "No!" She cried. "No! Stop it! Let me go!"

May held the young woman firmly down, pinning the interfering hand against Skye's lower back. "Skye… ", Melinda began, in a warning tone. "Do not fight me. You will only make this worse on yourself."

CRACK!

Skye yelped, and then gave a little growl of panicked anger. May held Skye down more firmly yet and said, "the paddle is being used because of your disobedience right now only. If you calm down, I will put it away. Control yourself."

With these words, Skye thought back to how impressed she was with Simmons' composure when she was in this position.

CRACK

Skye let out another cry and began to struggle again, but quickly forced her body to still. She closed her eyes tight, feeling her entire body tense, but finally succeeding in lying quiet.

"Hmm... there you go," May murmured, rubbing Skye's back as she set the paddle aside. "Now we can focus on why we're here."

Skye took a deep, shaky breath and realized that both May's voice and her hand running softly over her back were considerably soothing. There was also a strange psychological sensation occurring in the young woman. She was once again confused, this time from the vulnerable, helpless feeling she was experiencing. She knew now that pinned under Agent May's firm, strong grip, there would be no escape. The panic she initially felt from this realization had fizzled out, and in a way that she couldn't possibly explain, she found that she felt safe... even cared for.

"Skye, I know that your actions came from a place of concern. I also know that you have never been to the hub before. So much of this is new to you. But there are some things that you must learn immediately if you wish to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

May spoke softly yet firmly at the same time, and without further ado began a rhythmic cadence on Skye's backside.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"First of all... You are not an agent yet. Any... and I mean, any… information that you find yourself privy to, is a privilege you should be grateful for, not a right."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Skye was incredibly relieved to find that this spanking from May's hand, while it still caused pain and discomfort, was about 10x more bearable than that awful paddle. It also helped Skye to focus on May's words... which of course, Melinda knew and intended.

"Furthermore..." Melinda increased the intensity of the swats just slightly now. "As I know Coulson told you, you need to Trust. The. System." May punctuated each of these 3 words with simultaneous fierce slaps of her hand.

Skye groaned and squirmed a bit, wishing she had Simmons' control and composure. May tightened her hold once again.

"Coulson will always have the best interests of this team in mind. He... and I... would risk our lives at any given moment to ensure your safety, Skye, and the safety of Fitz-Simmons."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Much to her surprise, Skye suddenly felt tears sting her eyes. They were not tears from the physical pain of her current ordeal, either. Her helplessness, along with May's words, were stirring up feelings she couldn't remember experiencing before. She knew that Melinda was telling the truth; she had proven this time and time again.

May continued Skye's punishment steadily for another minute, until she could sense that Skye was holding her breath. That, plus the fact that Skye's body was nearly rigid, told May that the young woman was determinedly holding back.

"Skye... you can let it all out. Let go," May encouraged softly, increasing the intensity of the punishment once more.

It seemed that permission was all that Skye had needed. She immediately broke down, her rigid body going limp, and began to cry. With only a few more well-placed slaps the cries turned to heart-wrenching sobs.

"What are you feeling, Skye?" May asked gently, pausing the relentless attack momentarily. "What's going on for you?"

Skye tried to compose herself, but the tears fell hard and fast now. "I... I don't know", she manages to get out.

May brushed back the hair clinging to Skye's wet face and then wiped a few tears away. "Hmm... Do you believe that Coulson and I, and Ward, would always protect you?"

Skye considers this, still sobbing, then nods as she whispers, "yes".

"Yes, what?" May scolds, applying some firm pats to Skye's very sore bottom.

Skye sniffles and quickly responds, "yes, ma'am".

"Very good." Melinda loosens her grip slightly and strokes Skye's hair. "Do you believe that we care about you? And about Simmons and Fitz... and each other?"

Skye took a moment to think this over. For some highly strange reason, she was willing to believe it right now more than ever. "Y-yes, ma'am", she admitted with a small whimper.

May nodded approvingly, though Skye could not see it. She leaned down to speak softly into Skye's ear. "Skye... If I did not care about you, I would not aid in your training. I would not discuss any mission with you, and I certainly wouldn't discipline you. I wouldn't waste my time. I do all of this, only because I care."

Skye feels floodgates open again at this. She had never heard the seemingly cold and intense Agent May say one word more than was necessary. She knew that every word was genuine too, and it filled Skye with a newfound respect and caring that she had never known before.

Skye couldn't think of what to say... she just buried her face in her arms as the tears continued to fall. Melinda stroked her hair a minute more, then said with a sigh, "okay, let's finish this up. You're going to get 5 more with the paddle."

Skye couldn't help but gasp and struggle lightly. "What? No... please, please May, I'm so sorry. I'll never talk Simmons into something like this again, I swear!" she pleaded. "I just... Fitz. And Ward!"

"I know, Skye. But this does not end until I say so. Be grateful that I won't require you to count these out this time. Now, control yourself." The strength of command was back in Agent May's voice, and Skye obeyed at once, forcing her body to still again.

She heard the paddle being picked back up, closed her eyes tight and gritted her teeth.

"Let's get this over with," May said again quietly, and without further ado, applied 5 painful, stinging swats to the already dark pink backside over her lap.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!

Skye cried out with each, kicking slightly and feeling fresh tears cascade down her face. Once Melinda finished and set the paddle down again, Skye continued to sob and, just like Simmons, made no attempt to rise.

Agent May let her stay, rubbing her back once again. After a few minutes, she spoke. "Skye... You will never become an Agent of SHIELD if you can't follow protocol or obey your Superior Officers. Remember that."

Sniffling, Skye nodded. "Ok. I mean... Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl," May whispered. "Are you ready to get up?"

Skye nodded and shakily pushed herself up. May stood up with her, keeping a steadying arm on her, as she had with Jemma. As soon as Skye got her bearings, she surprised even herself by throwing her arms around May and hugging her tight. Finally fully understanding Jemma's actions now, she also murmured a soft, "thank you".

Agent May was caught rather off-guard, but eventually patted Skye's back again. "You're welcome." She pulled away and offered Skye the box of tissues. Skye took some gratefully and wiped her face as May said, "all right. We will let Agent Hand and Agent Sitwell know that this has been taken care."

Skye nodded again. "Thank you."

May gave Skye's shoulder a squeeze and was about to turn away when Skye grabbed her hand. "Wait! May, please... What about Fitz and Ward? What about the extraction plan?"

Melinda gave Skye a hard look, then glanced around, as if to make sure no one would overhear. "Did the mission plan truly show no extraction for them?" she asked quietly, but urgently.

Skye nodded quickly, deep concern in her bright, watery eyes.

May pursed her lips for a moment, then shook her head and said, "all right. Let's go to the lab and get Simmons. We'll come up with a plan then."

With a relieved smile, Skye nods in agreement. "Thank you!" She follows May down the spiral stairs to the lab...

(The ladies plot and Coulson returns from his confrontation with Hand right in time to join the extraction.)

.…

After the extraction, Simmons went to check on Skye. Upon being told to enter the room, she slid open the door and found the newcomer lying on her stomach, hugging a pillow. Simmons bit back a smile, as she was well familiar with that position herself.

"Hello Skye," Simmons says gently, smiling. The smile turns into an intake of breath and a grimace as she sits on the edge of the bed, facing Skye.

Skye winced as well as she turned onto her side to look up at Jemma. "Hey. How are the guys?"

Simmons smiled again and said, "they're both doing fine. Well, you know Ward ", she adopts a deep voice and flexes her muscles. "I'm Grant Ward. I can sneak across enemy borders and single-handedly take down an army!" She then giggles at her own daring, and Skye joins her.

Once the laughter died down, Jemma added, "and Fitz is all right. Exhausted I think... and starving for some reason." She shrugs.

Skye grins and nods. "Well, thank goodness they're okay." She pauses for a moment, then asks, "and... how are you?"

Jemma blushes slightly and bites her lip. "Well... to be honest? I'm very, very, *very* sore," she admits, and squirms slightly again. "I um... I wasn't entirely healed from after I jumped out of the Bus. May... she um... really tanned my hide for that one, too." Poor Simmons looked as though she could fry an egg on her face.

Skye gasped and sat up, immediately grimacing in pain. "Ow," she whined quietly. "Wait... that was only like, 5 days ago. I didn't know that May um... punished you, for that. How were you able to take this today?" Skye asked, in awe.

Biting her lip, Jemma looked down and thought. "Well… It was tough, I assure you. But… I actually knew that I would feel better after it was all said and done, you know?"

Skye pondered that for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, I think I do."

Simmons smiles again. "As I'm sure you've noticed, Agent May doesn't often show us how she feels. But... I sure feel it when she, um... disciplines me. Does that make sense?" she asked hopefully.

Skye smiled and nodded again. "It does. It really does. Huh... Strange, that."

Jemma sighed, and Skye bit her lip. Finally Skye said, "Jemma… I'm so sorry that I got you in trouble."

Simmons looked at Skye for a moment, then smiles softly and said, "well… you certainly didn't tell me to shoot Agent Sitwell! But… do you see now why I don't want to be a part of any 'bad girl shenanigans'?"

Skye bites back a laugh. "Definitely. That was the worst lying I have ever seen! 'You have a gorgeous head'?… seriously?! I'm afraid you will never be a spy."

Simmons chuckles too, at her own expense. "Oh, I am well-aware, thank you! Which is why I don't want to do it!"

As their laughter died down, Jemma placed a gentle hand on Skye's leg. "Listen… I hated getting in trouble, of course… but… I'm not sorry we did it. You found out about the lack of extraction plan. Skye, you saved Fitz' life! Oh, and, Ward's too, of course," she adds quickly. "If you hadn't hacked into that server… "

Skye could see a few unshed tears in Jemma's eyes at the thought, and placed her hand on top of Jemma's. "I know. I don't regret it either. Well… until I sit down or move, that is," she adds, grimacing once again as she adjusts.

Both girls sigh and give each other a weak smile. Jemma then rises. "Well, I'll let you rest. Good night."

"Good night," Skye responds, laying back down onto her stomach.

After Jemma had left the room and closed the door behind her, Skye reaches a hand back and rubs her aching backside. She smiles softly to herself as she thinks that until today, May had never showed any care or concern… but geez, what a way to do it.

The End


End file.
